<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tips and Tricks by shelby_love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242539">Tips and Tricks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby_love/pseuds/shelby_love'>shelby_love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eddie Diaz [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Caring Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Christopher Diaz is a Sweetheart, F/M, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Station 118 - Freeform, Supportive Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby_love/pseuds/shelby_love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which your life is on the line and your sister connects your 9-1-1 call to your brother who tries his hardest to save you but gets out shined by a fellow firefighter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) &amp; Reader, Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eddie Diaz [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tips and Tricks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <em>"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Maddie?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"Y/N?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's you…"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"Y/N what happened? Why are you calling 9-1-1?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Because I need you..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She sighed, preparing herself to hear a teasing remark on her account. <em>"What happened?"</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I…I…"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn't know what to tell her because you didn't know what happened. One minute, you were sitting on the train, listening to music while gazing out to the city of Los Angeles when another, you had been thrown out of your seat and all hell broke loose. Your head was buzzing, and you had no feeling in your body save for your bloody fingers with which you had typed in 911.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Back at the call center, Maddie turned her head ever so slightly and saw that several dispatchers had huddled in front of the TV, looking pale and shaky as they say what had happened only minutes ago.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mentally, they were all preparing themselves to receive calls from all sides. Some a dead end and other simply full of pain and anxiety. Maddie had received one without even realizing, from her sister.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"Y/N are you on the train?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tears gathered in your eyes, "I was late for work…"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Realization washed over your sister's face, "<em>Where are you hurt?</em>"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Everywhere," you croaked out, glancing at your broken leg from which scarlet blood seemed so flow out without a mean to stop. You laid weirdly on your back and hip, holding a bloody palm to the gash and controlling your cracked phone with the other. Having heard the sadness in her voice brought out an onset of tears, though the real cause of them were the bodies sprawled all around you. Some didn't move, but other twitched ever so slightly. "I-" "<em>Y/N?</em>" Maddie whispered, sobs threatening to shake her body. "<em>Where does it hurt?</em>"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"My…leg."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And that's when you lost the battle of consciousness and the line went dead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maddie cried right after.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Through the whole ride Evan kept tapping his foot against the floor of the vehicle, constantly doing something with his body in a nervous fidget like manner.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What's up with him?" Asked Eddie, stealing a glance at his friend who looked like he could snap at any minute.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"His sister's in there," replied Hen, feeling as anxious as Buck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Maddie?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She shook her head, "Y/N."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"How come I never met her?" Eddie wondered out loud, remembering all the times he and Maddie had encountered before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"She just moved here," she explained, brushing a rogue tear with the side of her index finger, sniffling. "Buck was late for work so she couldn't catch a ride."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"And so, she took the train…"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hen nodded, "Look after him, okay?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Y/N?!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Evan?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Cap I can't get through to her!" His voice was distant, but so full of worry. You couldn't bare to open your eyes no matter how much you wanted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm tired…"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You couldn't see it, but his eyes widened in alarm, "No, no, no, no! Y/N stay awake!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"So tired…"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Cap I need the jaws now!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"There's no time!" A voice interrupted; one you didn't recognize. "I can get her out. I'm closer to her."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I don't think-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"She'll lose her leg otherwise."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No one said anything for a while, your rigid breathing being the only sound that followed the metallic thuds of the crooked train. "Hi Y/N. Didn't know Buck had a sister."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You opened your eyes to look at a man you never saw in your life, "Who are you?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A brow lifted at your words, "I see he didn't tell you much about me."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"He didn't tell me anything," you mumbled quietly, wincing when you felt the firefighter plot around your leg. He was devilishly handsome, and incredibly strong too. The seat that had infiltrated your leg was pushed away with raw strength you didn't have.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Well, I'm Eddie," he continued, his dark eyes glancing at you, "I'll get you out in no time. Can you keep your eyes open for me?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>For him I'd do anything</em>, you thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm here too you know?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Unshed tears escaped at the sound of your brother's voice, "Buck?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm here Y/N," he reassured you. "<em>I'm right here.</em>"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You blacked out after that, only this time you weren't alone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had made quite the ordeal in order to get to Station 118. Having been dropped off by Maddie on her way to work, you had a plan and agenda to fulfill. Only you didn't realize how many stairs it would take for it to be done.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The whole station seemed empty as you looked around, save for a few buzzing staff that had politely informed you of your brother's absence even though you realized that by just seeing the missing fire trucks. Instead of sending you off they directed you upstairs with their extended arms as if you'd have no problem in getting there. Perhaps they didn't see the cast.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Uh-oh."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stopped in your tracks and narrowed your eyes at the space. "Who said that?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A childlike giggle entered your ears, sending cheerful echoes through the empty station. Your eyes swept across the railing until they fell on a small boy that was leaning against it, watching you struggle up the stairs. Noticing a pair of crutches next to his body had your face twist in confusion, "How did <em>you</em> get up there?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"My dad helped me," he stated proudly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Who's your dad?" You wondered, continuing to trek up toward him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"My…dad," he replied, undertone of confusion behind the words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You chuckled, "I mean… What's his name?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By the time the question left your mouth, you were officially on the top. "Edmundo, but his friends call him Eddie."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nodding in understatement, you continued to walk toward the couch, gripping your crutches until your upper body started to hurt horribly. "Yeah, well…My brother's name is Evan, but everyone calls him Buck."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The boy's face lit up, "Buck is your brother?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm sorry too."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His laugh was so innocent and carefree it deleted all the week's tragedies from your mind, allowing you to mimic it with the same joy. You hadn't smiled in days.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It felt good to smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You watched as he took his own crutches, and with incredible speed marched to the couch to join you. "Wow. You're fast. What's your name?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Christopher."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Well Christopher," you started, on instinct leaning toward the armchair to grab the crutches he handed to you and place them next to your much bigger ones. "Are you by any chance named after saint Christopher?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The boy nodded eagerly, "I am. What's your name?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Y/N."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's prettier than Buck's." Christopher said, a massive bubble of laughter escaping his lips right after.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You laughed with him, ignoring the slight throbbing in your chest the actions gave you. "Tell me Christopher…Do you have any funny stories about <em>Buck</em>?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Christopher was more of a helper than you were.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was quick on his supports, and far more active on them than you were.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The angel was curious and polite, and he kept you busy while you waited for the firefighters to come back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"They're here!" Said Christopher, reaching for his crutches immediately. "Dad! Buck!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You giggled at the boy, watching him fight balance on his crutches, his excitement overpowering. A glance at your useless leg had your face falling into a frown.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Buck, your sister is here!" The boy yelled from where he stood, tipping his head over the railing to look down on the firefighters.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Maddie?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You rolled your eyes dramatically when Christopher turned to look at you, laughing like a mad man.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Chris be careful!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You dared yourself to say that your heart jumped a little at his voice. Too sad to even let your siblings visit you, the man to whom you owe your life didn't even see you since the crash. The only way he could learn about your condition was through your brother.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That is, if he even wondered how you were.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>2 HOURS AGO</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Have you heard from your sister?" Asked Eddie after he made himself comfortable in the truck. "How's she doing?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Buck gave him an odd look, "Why?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eddie rolled his eyes, "The last I remember her life was on the line. I just wanna know how she's doing."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"That's all?" Your brother asked, looking at his friend as if he was lying.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What's more to it?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I don't know," Buck admitted, regret jumping into his body at the question. He shouldn't have listened to Hen; she said something along the lines of love at first sight. Maybe Eddie was invested into your condition because you were purely his best friend's sister.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"How is she Buck?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh, right," he laughed, forgetting what he had been asked in the first place. "She's fine. Her leg is in a cast, but I don't think she's there yet if you know what I mean?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Trauma," Eddie agreed with a nod, remembering the state they had found you in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah," Buck mumbled, "She won't talk to us."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Give her some time."  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your brother nodded lightly, shoulders slumping at the thought of you and what you went through because he couldn't give you a ride.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"She's going to be fine Buck."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eddie believed his words wholeheartedly, despite having never officially met you. There was something in your eyes that made him so sure in himself. That made Eddie feel like he had known you for years.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maybe Hen was right after all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No Buck! Y/N's here!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You watched as your brother ran up the stairs with ease, feeling jealousy creep into your veins. Moving your crutches out of the way, you allowed his muscular body to leap into your arms on the couch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What are you doing here?" Buck asked you, pulling away and sitting on the edge of the coffee table.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I thought I'd surprise you," You said with a smile, your words sounding light and cheerful for the first time in weeks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You look…" He started.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Alive."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I was going to say happy," Buck laughed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"That's because of him," you pointed to Christopher who was currently being spung around in his father's arms, giggling all over.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"He tends to have that effect on people."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"He's just so," you found yourself struggling for words. "Innocent."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Smiling, Buck swooped in and kissed your cheek swiftly. You swatted him away with your hand when he pressed his knuckles against your cast in a knock-knock matter. He disappeared into the kitchen after it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Bobby's going to make sandwiches," Christopher tells you smiling making you turn your head to look at him. He held his crutches tightly while looking back and forth between the kitchen and you, his handsome father right behind him. "You want some?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pretended to think for a moment before a matching smile drew on your face, "You think he'll make me some?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"He has to!" The boy exclaimed, "He's Bobby!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Christopher was gone by the time he finished his sentence, leaving both you and Eddie laughing after him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It died down after a while, your laughter, and not knowing what to do and how to react you did what you would've done if your brother decided to stick around.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You moved your leg off the pillows Christopher had helped you stack underneath. "Oh, no you don't have to."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wasn't quick, "It's too late now."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You patted the free space next to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Let's give them some space to talk," Hen could be heard behind you. Both you and Eddie furrowed your brows, tilting your heads until you had a clear view into who was behind you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"B-but…"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No buts Buck let's go." She dragged a whiny Buck from the table, away from both of you with a smirk that could reach the sky if physically possible.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eddie sat down next to you, eyes more focused on your face than your leg. You were appreciative, to say the least. The only side effect was your red neck and the heat that threatened to invade your cheeks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"So."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You placed your hand on your mouth, ignoring the fact that both of you spoke at the same time the best in your ability.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eddie chuckled, watching you carefully from the corner of his eye. "So… How are you feeling?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His attractive features were what made you forget about the fact that he was your firefighter savior. "Good."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Good?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stole a glance at Christopher, "I'll be great when I master crutches."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He joined you, "He's a great kid. You're doing a great job with him."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eddie smiled in gratitude, "Thanks."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"He told me about your wife," you mentioned quietly. "I'm sorry."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You watched as he brushed it off, almost as if it were a casual thing. You both knew it wasn't. "He's been giving tips?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh yes," you replied dramatically, "<em>Loads</em> of tips… And tricks."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two of you continued to converse lightly, finding loads of subjects to talk about while waiting for the food. Christopher's name was mentioned quite a lot, and Eddie loved the fact that his son had left such an impression on you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He found quite a lot of himself in you too, and after a while he realized that Buck had been keeping you from meeting him for that exact reason.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Dad, Y/N food's ready!" Christopher voiced from the kitchen, eyes wide with admiration for the food Bobby decided to cook up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eddie clasped his hands against his thighs, standing up energetically and extending his hands toward you. "You're not serious right?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He chuckled, making grabby hands. "It's not like I do it every day."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah but," you fought, "He's your 8-year-old son. I'm a grown woman!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're younger than Buck."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>From the kitchen, Hen and Buck watched you carefully. "They're perfect."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Buck's eyes narrowed, "Wha—? How?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chimney chuckled beside him, slapping his back teasingly. "You'll see."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Christopher soon occupied the older Buckley, and while your brother wasn't looking, Chimney and Hen exchanged glances.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>"I want to change my bet." </em>Chimney mouthed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hen shook her head as a no in return.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You allowed Eddie to grab your hands and raise you up from the couch. He was incredibly careful, you noted, acting as if you were the most precious thing on earth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your heart skipped a beat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You ready?" Eddie asked, sounding excited.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You felt dread consume you, "One…Two…Three."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yelping, you prepared yourself for pain but found yourself against something else entirely. Looking up, your eyes widened upon meeting a dark brown pair. Eddie's cologne was still very much present on his body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That's how close you were.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Just a heads up," You whispered, daring yourself to not glance at his lips. "The cast is <em>very</em> heavy."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I do lifts," he informed you, his voice a mere whisper too. "I think I'll manage."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And he did, manage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leaning down, he placed an arm under your thighs, and the other one behind your back, scooping you up into an easy princess-carry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Carrying you to the table wasn't hard either, though you dreaded moving while Eddie walked with you in his arms in the fear of brushing against him in a way that would flush you in embarrassment. Placing you in a chair he pulled out with his own foot, Eddie's hand stayed on your back a moment longer than it was originally supposed to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The lack of his body against yours had you feeling rather cold.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"See Y/N? My dad's so strong he can carry you too!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hey! What about me?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Not everything is about you Buckaroo."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, you lovely person! If you liked what you read you can check out my Tumblr writing account under @shelby-love and dive in to see my other work! Much love x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>